Héroe
by Miss Pew
Summary: Soy el héroe de la historia. No necesito que me salven. Está bien, está bien. Nadie lo tiene todo —One-shot—


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

 **Summary:** Soy el héroe de la historia. No necesito que me salven. Está bien, está bien. Nadie lo tiene todo.

 **Notas de la autora:** Lo tenía desde hace días, pero no podía terminarlo. Siempre he intentado que todo lo que escriba se sienta real, pero este en particular lleva más de mí y de mi corazón. Cuesta mucho dejar ir a alguien. Supongo que todos hemos estado en esa situación.

Aquí entre nos, Miss Pew es la única conexión que me queda con ese _alguien._ No sé si me siga leyendo, pero si lo hace, sólo quiero que sepa que fue lo mejor de mi vida y espero que sea muy feliz. Aunque ahora yo esté con alguien más, siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón y es mi secreto más preciado. Ojalá nuestras circunstancias hubieran sido más benignas.

La felicidad depende del cristal con que se mira; sean felices, mis pequeños panquecitos intergalácticos.

 **Soundtrack recomendado:**

 _Regina Spektor – Hero_

* * *

 **-Héroe-**

Cada vez que sentía que el mundo se le iba encima, se repetía eso una y otra vez. Una amarga letanía que templaba un poco su corazón:

 _Fue lo mejor._

Para Ichigo.

Para todos.

 _¿Y dónde quedaba lo mejor para ella?_

No había nadie en casa.

Ahora odiaba estar sola. Porque tenía tiempo para pensar. Hilar y deshilar cada acontecimiento de su vida. Estando en su propia intimidad, no había sitio para las mentiras. Luego de buscar un suéter, se acomodó en la terraza. La lluvia caía indiferente y copiosa ante ella.

Dio un pequeño sorbito a su té y lanzó un largo suspiro.

 _Ojalá él estuviera ahí._

¿Y para qué?

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Sus vidas habían tomado un curso muy distinto. Y no había un punto de retorno. Cuando pensaba en ello, algo oprimía su pecho y le invadía un sentimiento de desesperanza. Un hueco que crecía silenciosamente. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que las lágrimas habían pasado a un segundo plano. La resignación por fin había llegado. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar. Era un espectáculo ridículo.

 _Nosotros no debemos derramar lágrimas,_

 _son la derrota del espíritu frente al cuerpo…_

¿Y cómo es que terminaron _así?_

Quizás Ichigo también sintió lo mismo en algún momento, pero poco a poco fue alejándose de él. En ocasiones, el mayor acto de amor que se le puede hacer a otra persona es dejarla ir… Ella no encajaba en su mundo. Le impedía seguir adelante. Vivir como cualquier otro chico de su edad.

 _Ser humano._

Además, era consciente del gran amor que Orihime le profesaba a Ichigo. No podía ser tan egoísta como para romperle el corazón. Era su amiga. Era incapaz de quitarle al hombre que amaba. Ella era perfecta para Ichigo. Dulce y graciosa. Físicamente, bella.

 _Y humana._

Rukia era un alma vieja. Triste y medio rota por dentro. Llena de cicatrices mal llevadas. Con cientos de años y miles de historias. Algunas felices y otras no tanto. En esta absurda ecuación, estaba de sobra.

Por su parte, no tenía una mala vida. Renji era un hombre maravilloso. Y la amaba. Sí, muchísimo. Cada día, se lo demostraba. Desde pequeños, conocían muy bien la soledad... Desde entonces, se tenían el uno al otro. Juntos habían formado una familia. Amaba a ese pequeño ser, que compartía la mitad de cada uno. Cada día era una nueva aventura. Más que su esposo, era su mejor amigo.

No obstante, había días, como ese, que el _hubiera_ removía viejos sentimientos. La lluvia era capaz de hacer fluir cualquier cosa sobre la tierra. Era inevitable. Cada vez que pensaba en Ichigo Kurosaki, una parte de ella se quebraba. Él siempre sería el hombre de su (casi inmortal) vida. Sin importar el tiempo. Ni las circunstancias. No existía (ni existiría) una palabra que pudiera describir lo que sentía por él. Sin dudarlo, pasaría por todo, sólo para conocerlo otra vez. Se sacrificaría una y mil veces. Desafiaría a todos y pelearía mil batallas. Lo peor y lo mejor de su vida. Agradecía al destino el haberlo encontrado. Él era el recordatorio de que conservaba algo humano dentro de sí. Quizás en otra vida estarían por fin juntos. Hasta entonces, esperaba que fuera feliz.

Sólo eso.

 _La lluvia._

 _Sólo deja que la lluvia caiga._


End file.
